Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a vibratory screening machine having a plurality of stacked and staggered screening units thereon.
By way of background, in certain situations floor space is at a premium and therefore it is advantageous to have a stacked and staggered screening machine which provides a large amount of screening area on a relatively small floor area. It is with a machine of this type that the present invention is concerned.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved vibratory screening machine having a plurality of screening units mounted thereon in an extremely efficient stacked and staggered relationship.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibratory screening machine having a plurality of modular screening units mounted thereon in stacked and staggered relationship and wherein each of the modular units can be removed from and mounted on the machine without effecting the other modular units. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a vibratory screening machine comprising an outer frame, an inner frame mounted on said outer frame, a plurality of screening units mounted in stacked and staggered relationship on said inner frame, each of said screening units including a screen-supporting surface and a chamber underlying said screen-supporting surface and an outlet duct in communication with said chamber, an undersize trough underlying said plurality of stacked and staggered screening units, a plurality of inlet ducts in said undersize trough with each of said inlet conduits in communication with one of said outlet conduits, and an oversize trough underlying said undersize trough and said stacked and staggered screening units.
The present invention also relates to a vibratory screening machine comprising an outer frame, an inner frame mounted on said outer frame, and a plurality of modular screening units individually removable and remountable in stacked and staggered relationship on said inner frame.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: